Light in the Darkness
by pur toujours
Summary: STL. AU Queen Regina was slowly losing herself to the Darkness her magic brought. Red was a ball of light wrapped in a girl. Regina wasn't as Evil as Snow White made her out to be. Snow White wasn't as pure as she made out to be. Red was hunted and saved by her best friends arch enemy while her best friend allowed the hunting of her kind. What happens when dark meets light? HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Light in the Darkness 16/12/2014

Red was sprinting through the forest in her wolf form in attempts to get away from the men chasing her armed with silver tipped arrows and chains, she had already been grazed a few times and had a arrow sticking out of her hind leg by the time the hunters had caught up to her, shooting another arrow into her leg and threw the heavy chains around her. Red tried to push on only to make it a few hundred feet before they had caught up to her

"Look at the catch of the night, boys, the biggest wolf I've ever seen" A man with oiled blonde hair and a green cloak around him grinned, pointing his bow and arrow at the wolf and stepped back as he seen the beasts eyes flash blue before returning back to gold, "I think we've got ourselves a werewolf, boys"

"Kill it, Hood" One man cheered

"Stick an arrow deep into it's skull" Another shouted and as the man known as Hood pulled the silver tipped arrow back and aimed between Red's eyes as she whimpered and looked away a strange purple smoke filtered through the air and one man suddenly yelped and dropped to the floor, dead

"What is the meaning of this?" Hood yelled and let out a small noise of surprise when a women was suddenly standing before him, in front of the wolf

"Who are you?" The women snarled

"Robin Hood, who are you?" Robin Hood asked

"You come upon my land, you hunt my protected animals and you dare ask who I am?" The women fumed, shoving her hand into his chest as she leaned forward to whisper in his ear "I am Queen Regina of the Dark Kingdom, and you sir have angered me greatly" With a wave of her hand, the men surrounding them dropped to the floor as Regina yanked her hand out of Robin's chest, clutching his heart

"I-I am sorry, your majesty" Robin Hood pleaded, his voice constricted with pain "It-it is not outlawed to hunt wolves in Sherwood or in the White Kingdom"

"Regardless, it is outlawed here and as a result you will die" Regina said with a smirk

"Please… I have a wife and a son" Robin Hood pleaded

"You do, do you? What of this wolf? Did you ever think that maybe this wolf has a litter of it's own? What would baby pups do without their mother?" Regina asked, clutching his heart tighter and grinning when he dropped to his knees "They would die. Luckily for you, I am merciful and as such I will not kill your wife or boy. You on the other hand…" She trailed off and watched on as his heart turn to dust and the light in his eyes fade before kneeling to ground to inspect the injured wolf

"You poor thing" She murmured and grimaced and the howl of pain ripped through the wolves throat when she pulled the arrows out "Come, you'll rehabilitate in my kingdom"

Red woke with a groan and a hiss of pain when she tried to sit up to look around the unfamiliar room

"Where in the worlds am I?" Red whispered to herself, trying to spot anything that would give her a clue as to where she was and yelped when she noticed she was as nude as the day she was birthed and hurriedly pulled the cotton sheets tightly around her body

"How is the poor thing?" She heard a velvety rich voice ask outside of the room

"I am not sure, your majesty, the room has been quiet since you left" Another voice answered

"Very well. Cancel all of my meetings for today, yes, that includes the one with the Dark One" The voice replied "Carry on with your duties until I call for you"

Red scrambled to hide when she heard a hand start twisting the door handle and as a result ended up tangling herself in the bed sheets and falling to the floor with a thud

"Who are you?" The women with the velvet voice demanded "and what did you do with my wolf?"

Red, still tangled in the sheets, managed to get her head free to look at the women and nearly fainted when she seen who it was

"The Evil Queen" Red whispered, trying to move back

"No, I am the Evil Queen, who are you?" Regina demanded again, lighting a ball of fire in her hand "and what did you do with my wolf?"

"I am Red of Sherwood Forest and I am the wolf" Red replied, trying her hardest to be brave

"A werewolf called Red. Where have I heard that before?" Regina murmured before snapping her head up to look at Red with a feral grin "You're my step-daughters best friend, aren't you? Oh, this is delicious"

"I-No" Red denied

"Don't lie to me, foolish girl" Regina said with the same feral grin on her face and Red had never thought she seen someone who looked so beautiful while looking homicidal, "I know who you are. I know what you are. I know that you're the way to get Snow White to waltz herself right into my castle"

"If I were her best friend, surely she would outlaw wolf hunting in her kingdom, would she not?" Red questioned, trying to ignore the truth of it "If I were truly her best friend, she would have had wolves protected the moment she came into power, would she not?"

"I suppose you have a point but it doesn't mean I'm not going to use you as a lure for her. Get some rest, you're going to need it." And with that the Evil Queen swept out of the room

"Tsk, tsk, dearie" A shrill voice said from behind Regina who groaned and turned to face Rumplestilskin who was sitting on her desk with his legs crossed, "You should know better than to try to get out of a meeting with me"

"I don't have time for this, Rumple." Regina said, going back to the note she was writing

"Ah yes, it seems you've come across little Red. I've waiting for this to happen for centuries, I can't wait to see the outcome" Rumplestilskin giggled madly "What was that stable boys name? Derek? David?"  
"Daniel" Regina said between clenched teeth, "I don't see what he was to do with anything"  
"You don't but you will" Rumplestilskin said cryptically "Get writing then, though it will do you no good."

"What do you mean?" Regina asked

"Oh nothing that you won't find out for yourself" Rumplestilskin giggled

"If you're hear to torment me then you can leave imp" Regina said coldly

"What are you doing?" Regina asked and stifled a laugh when she seen the wolf girl jump

"N-Nothing" Red stuttered

"If you're trying to escape, you don't have to do it the difficult way. You're free to leave at anytime you want to" Regina said "The door is left unlocked and my guards won't bother you"

"Why?"

"You're a werewolf. I'd rather keep my castle together and my guards alive. Although I'd rather you stay until you're fully healed" Regina explained "On contrary to the popular idea that I'm a heartless monster with no regards to human life, I actually do care about the people in my Kingdom and while you're in my Kingdom that includes you. I don't see why you would want to return to a Kingdom where you have to hide your wolf. It's magnificent."

"B-But you're the Evil Queen" Red said

"I've always been a Queen, dear, it was your friend that tacked the Evil onto my title." Regina sighed "But, my Kingdom is prosperous, my people are happy and their bellies full, my taxes are low, the animals that aren't needed for food are protected by law and no one wages war against me, except for Snow White."  
"You killed those men" Red disagreed

"It is well known through out the land that the penalty in my kingdom for harming protected animals is death. If I were to let them get away with hurting what I thought to be a wolf people would think it was an empty threat and continue to hunt on my lands and damage the relationship between animals and humans" Regina argued

"You've killed hundreds of people"  
"So has Snow White. People die during war times, it's something that can not be helped"

"You try to kill Snow at every turn"  
"What reasons has she given you for that?" Regina questioned

"You think she's prettier than you"

"That? That's he excuse?" Regina said with a very unqueenly snort "Oh gods, no dear, that's not why. If I were to kill every I thought prettier than me we'd be left with very few women in the world."

"Then why do you want her dead?" Red asked

"That, my dear, is a story that you're likely to never hear come from my tongue" Regina said "Now, I have asked my cooks to have dinner in the dining hall if you would like to join me? If you do just ask Albert to show you where the dining hall is"

"Your majesty, our guest has decided to join you" Alberts deep voice announced "I fetched her clothes from your riding closet if you don't mind"  
"Not at all Albert, would you like to join us?" Regina asked politely

"Not today, your majesty, I still have a few errands to run" He said with a bow before leaving the room

"I wasn't sure if you were joining me or not nor what kind of food you enjoyed so I'm afraid I hadn't asked for the cooks to make anything special for you" Regina said as she gestured for Red to sit

"I'm sure this is all fine, your majesty" Red replied before catching herself and bowed her head "Thank you for the hospitality you have shown me"  
"Don't be silly, it's my pleasure." Regina waved her off

"I don't dispute what they call me, you know" Regina said after she had grown sick of the silence "They have every right to call me the Evil Queen. I have killed, I have tortured, I have cursed people to a life of unhappiness, I have taken great pleasure out of my actions and if I had the choice, I wouldn't take a single thing back and I'd do it ten times over and sometimes I lose myself to the darkness as you saw earlier on."

"Why are you telling me this?" Red asked

"I… I don't know, truthfully. There's something about you, it makes me want to tell you the truth" Regina said, shaking her head as to clear it

A week later and Red was still residing in the Dark Palace despite being as healthy as she had ever been before. She had enjoyed the freedom she had there, never having to worry about her cloak or what she says to people or if her wolf would take over, it had been relaxing. That was, until she had walked into the training field one day where she had been training with the soldiers to find Regina throwing fireballs at targets left right and centre

"Your majesty" Red called out hesitantly and steeled her nerves when the Queen spun around and looked at her with purple eyes

"What do you want, mutt?" The Queen sneered

"Are-Are you okay?" Red asked, stumbling over her words and winced at the high-pitched cackle that left the Queens mouth

"Snow White's pet asking if the Evil Queen is okay? Who would have thought it?" The Queen taunted, stalking closer to Red until they were pressed chest to chest with the Queen slightly shorter than Red "I should have your head off and sent to the little wrench" The Queen whispered harshly, trailing her sharp nails across Red's throat and leaving a red line across it and smirked at the whimper that left Red's throat

**AN: R&amp;R? Follow me on purtoujoursblog. tumblr. com and send prompts and stuff I guess**


	2. Chapter 2

16/12/2014

"My Queen" Red choked out as a hand tightened around her throat, "Come back to me, come back"

"I wonder how little Snow would react if I sent her her best friends fur as a gift?" The Queen mused to herself

"Come back to me" Red whispered, slowly raising her hand up the Queens face and stroking her cheek and forcing eye contact and slowly, she seen the purple fade into the obsidian that she had liked and the Queen shook her head

"Red" She gasped "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I thought I put a protective shield around this area"

"Don't worry about it, your majesty" Red said with a soft smile

"No, no you must let me make it up to you. Please let me make it up to you, anything you want and you shall have it" Regina pleaded

"Can I call you Regina?" Red asked immediately

"Of course, now what do you want? Anything and it's yours I promise"

"That's it, I want to call you Regina" Red said with a shrug

"You're strange. If it were anybody else they would be asking for riches and wealth and everything magnificent, yet you ask to call me by my name. Why?" Regina asked

"Everyone can gain riches and wealth but I doubt many have the privilege of calling you by your name."

"I-" Regina was interrupted by her Captain Guard running into the training area

"Your majesty" He huffed out breathlessly

"What is it, Garrett? Catch your breath and tell me"  
"The White Queen, she is here" He huffed "Along with her Queens guard and Prince James"

"Did they say why they were here?" Regina questioned calmly

"Something about having a bloodhound track a scent here"

"Go on ahead and assemble my personal guard to meet me in the entrance hall in five minutes" Regina commanded before turning to Red

"I know this is about me. I'm going to stay with you, if you would let me" Red said with steel in her eyes

"Are you sure?" Regina asked gently, looking at the tall beauty

"I am. In the small amount of time I've been here you've shown me more kindness and freedom than I could ever hope to have back with Snow. You forbid the hunting of my kind while she encourages it, you let me walk around freely during wolfs time while she has me locked away in the dungeons and I must wear my cloak all month instead of just during wolfs time. She constantly brings up past mistakes and painful memories and I have a feeling you wouldn't. You're my Queen now and no one could take me away from your side" Red spoke with conviction in her voice and an emotion that Regina couldn't place in her eyes

"Very well" Regina said and waved a hand over herself making purple smoke cover her head to toe before she appeared in a red velvet cape, black leather riding breeches and heels tall enough to make her taller than Red "Let us meet them"

"Hey Snow" Red greeted when she walked into the Entrance hall with her arm in Regina's and a guard of fifteen men surrounding them

"Re- But- What are you doing here?" Snow stuttered out

"I'm sure your mother managed to teach you some basic manners before she died, Snow. It is rude to ask a person what they're doing in their own home while you're there uninvited with enough guard that could call for a war" Regina drawled, "Though your years of living in the forest may be why you're as… Uncivilized as you are now."

"You kidnapped her." Snow stated

"I did no such thing" Regina replied, "I found her close to death on my lands surrounded by poachers from your land."

"It's true Snow" Red said, "I was in my fur running through the woods when I started to be hunted with men with silver arrows. Regina found me and cared for me until I was healthy again."  
"You've bewitched her with your dark magic" Snow White shrieked, ignoring Red entirely

"Dear, why would I want to bewitch her when I could simply kill her and cause you pain?" Regina questioned, "Though if you haven't outlawed hunting of her kind yet I doubt it would cause you any"  
"You dare-"

"Enough." Regina commanded, "You will get off my land right now or I will make sure you regret it with every bone in your body"  
"Oh you mean how you destroy my happiness if it was the last thing you do?" Snow mocked

"Well, your best friend has sworn loyalty to my throne. Your lands are in decline while mine prosper, your people starving while mine are thriving, your coffers empty while mine are overflowing. I'd say you're doing fine destroying your own happiness without me. Now, one last warning before you are forcibly removed. Get. Off. Of. My. Land."

"Red, come with me" Snow pleaded, "You don't have to stay here with the witch"  
"No, I don't have to. But I want to, Snow, I like Regina" Red admitted, looking at Regina with a smile before turning back to Snow, "I have more freedom here than I ever had. Did you know that Regina protects my kind and offers them homes, jobs, positions in her army just the same as everyone else? She takes in homeless wolves who have had their packs killed and helps them get back on their feet and asks for nothing but loyalty in return. She has shown me so much kindness since day one that I can hardly believe it was possible, I have more rights here than in your kingdom and her people treat me as if I'm not a monster. I've sworn my loyalty to her Snow, and I will stand by her"

It had been a month since Snows visit and it was once again wolfs time for Red who had been growing more antsy with each coming day to the amusement of Regina

"Go run, wolf" Regina laughed when she seen Red all but jogging on the spot "I'll wait for you underneath my tree"  
"Are you sure?" Red asked, they hadn't spent much time apart since Red had came to the Queens palace

"I am, I know you're nearly bursting at the seams to get into your fur. I'll be fine" Regina reassured her and Red took off in a sprint, changing into her fur mid stride

After an hour of running in her fur Red could not resist the pulling at her chest anymore, it felt as though her very soul was tugging her in another direction and it took her through the twisting and turning forest until she came back to where she started and she could clearly see Regina sitting beneath the great apple tree and it was as though she had never seen the beautiful Queen before this moment in time and suddenly, her wolf wasn't hers anymore, her wolf was Regina's completely and fully. Red slowly walked up to Regina and with every step closer to the Queen her wolf wanted to howl in pleasure

"Oh, that wasn't long" The Queen said with a smile and Red thought she had never heard any words more beautiful and how she would do anything to keep that smile on the Queen's face

"What are you doing back so soon? I thought you'd be gone for the night. No matter, come sit" Regina gestured to the spot next to her where Red slumped to the ground and stared at Regina

"What?" Regina asked with a light laugh "Are you going to stay in your fur or can we have a proper conversation" Red just huffed and put her giant head on the Queen's lap "Fur it is"

**AN: I don't know what I want Regina to be like, would you guys prefer her good or evil? Or a mixture or both? Follow me on purtoujoursblog . tumblr. com**


	3. Chapter 3

"My Queen, come quick" A guard yelled running into Regina's private chambers in the midst of the night, "The village is aflame"

Regina was wide awake and alert the minute the words left the guards mouth and hurriedly used her magic to dress herself while addressing the guard, "Tell Red to meet me down there as fast as she can" and with that she used her magic to teleport her down to the village where people were running, screaming and crying while her guards frantically tried to calm them and put the flames out

"People of the Dark Kingdom" Regina called bringing the village to a stand still, "Go to the palace, my servants will find you all rooms and food. Please go orderly and calmly, the village will be like new come the morning. I promise"

As the villagers made their way towards the Dark Palace Regina set about working to get the flames under control and by the time Red had managed to fight her way through the crowd, Regina had managed to put most of the flames out

"What happened here?" Red asked, watching in awe as Regina worked

"I haven't the slightest clue. I was hoping you could use your nose and help find the culprit," Regina said, staggering slightly into Red when she managed to get the second to last building's flames out

"Are you okay?" Red asked, stabling Regina by putting a hand on her lower back

"Yes dear, now go" Regina said with a forced smile and went about getting the last building under control when she heard a cry and froze

"What was that?" She mumbled to herself and jumped to action when she heard the sound again

* * *

Red had asked the remaining guards which building was the first that had lit aflame and smelt an unfamiliar scent around the village and followed it deep into the forest when it just disappeared into thin air. She spent the better part of an hour fighting her way through overgrown bushes trying desperately to get a scent when she gave up and returned to the village

"Have you seen the Queen?" Red asked the remaining guard who had built a perimeter around the village and frowned as they all shook their heads

"Regina?" Red called into the night, receiving no answer "Where could she be?"

Red continued to search for Regina throughout the village, knowing that she wouldn't leave without telling Red first when she heard laboured breathes and soft whimpers that sounded like a babes

"Hello? Whose there?" She called out softly and broke into a sprint when she recognized the small women laying on the floor

"Regina" She yelled frantically at the soot covered queen, "Regina talk to me, are you okay? Are you hurt?"  
"Shh" Regina whispered, "He's sleeping"

"Who – What? What happened?" Red demanded quietly

"I'll explain when we get to the castle, here take him" Regina whispered, gently handing the baby to the tall beauty before standing "Follow me"

Regina led Red to the path quickest to the Palace and led her straight through the Kitchen into her own private rooms

"Stay here while I address the villagers. I shant be long, I promise" Regina left with a small kiss to Red's cheek that had them both blushing

* * *

It was close to three hours later when Regina returned still covered in suit and her hair a mess

"What took you so long?" Red asked and carefully got off of Regina's bed mindful not to wake the sleeping baby on there

"The villagers were in disarray and I had to unlock the East Wing for use and make it suitable for inhabitants" Regina sighed, flopping rather ungracefully onto the nearest couch, "That and I had to talk to the guards about watching who comes and goes even more cautiously. We've implemented a new policy, every new visitor must leave either a drop of blood or a stand of hair on arrival so I can track each and every visitor if something like this were to happen again"

"Good idea, my queen" Red murmured, lifting Regina's head so she could sit and let the Queen put her head in Red's lap while Red pulled the debris from her hair

"When I was putting out the flames after you had left, I heard a cry from the building still alight. I guess no one heard it before that because of the chaos. Trying to douse flames while inside them is no use because there isn't enough water in the air to collect to even make a drop and I knew that but it didn't matter when I ran in because I had to help whoever was in there. The place was crumbling, the smoke was thick and the flames were hot, I could barely even see or breathe but I managed to find the child wrapped up in a small blanket next to a burnt body" Regina explained softly trying to keep the tears from her eyes, "The body was black and burnt beyond any recognition, the baby had been covered in blisters that I managed to heal before you found us. He's no older than eight weeks old, Red, and he's already without parents. We don't have an orphanage suited for a babe so young here, Red, the poor boy"

"Where's the closest one suited?" Red murmured, gazing at the queen

"The boy won't be leaving his Kingdom, he won't leave his home" Regina said determinedly and jumped to her feet when she heard the boy start fussing

"What if… What if you kept him?" Red asked cautiously

"I-I couldn't… Could I?"  
"You are the queen, my l… My lady" Red stumbled over her words

"I suppose… No, I couldn't. I'm not fit to be a mother." Regina said, lying back down with her head in Red's lap and the sleeping baby on her chest

"Yes you are. I can already feel the bond you have made with him" Red said, "My wolf can feel it. I've seen you with him for half an hour now and, forgive me if this is too bold, you'd be a damn idiot if you think you can't care for him"

"It's too dangerous" Regina protested

"You are, without a doubt, the most powerful women I have ever met. I am a werewolf and I'll be damned if I let this boy be hurt"

"You really think I can do this?" Regina asked in a small voice

"Not alone. I think we can do this" Red said, pressing a kiss to Regina's forehead, "What will you name him?"  
"Henry… Prince Henry of the Dark Kingdom" Regina said, testing the name out

"Long live Prince Henry" Red murmured, looking at the sleeping babe with a smile on her face, "Long live the Queen"

* * *

Months had passed since the village had caught fire with no explanation on how and the Dark Kingdom's new and only heir was growing faster than anyone could believe. The entire Kingdom loved the small boy and praised the Queen to the heavens for her bravery in saving and caring for the boy while maintaining the Kingdom, it was common knowledge that Red, Snow White's old best friend, was like a second mother to the boy and the villagers had taken to calling Red the Queen's Consort behind Royal backs. All in all the past months had been very peaceful for the Dark Kingdom. Until Snow White had showed up at the palace once again, demanding the release of someone although this time it was the young Prince

"He is my grandson" Snow White snarled and shoved Princess Emma forward, "Is that not the bastard you birthed?"  
"Y-yes mother" The princess whispered, looking t the ground

"You expect me to give you my son simply because your imbecile of a daughter birthed him? Where were you when he was nearly burnt to death in the fire? When he had fevers, when his teeth were coming through? Who soothed him, who bathed him, who cared for him? I did. He is my son and if you think blood makes him yours you are sorely mistaken" Regina snarled at the Queen and princess, "He is mine and you will have to pry him out of my cold, dead fingers"

"He is the White Kingdom's second heir by blood," Snow White argued and tried to snatch the boy out of Regina's arms and looked shocked, as the boy seemed to grip tighter to Regina and started crying the moment Snow's fingers touched him

"If you ever try to touch my son again I will cut your hands off and feed them to your prince" Regina said quietly, "You will leave. You will leave and you will never return because if you do, I will peel your pretty skin off your bones strip by strip by strip and I will slowly pour acid onto your exposed meet and watch as you scream for mercy and before you die I will do the same to your prince and your daughter, I will force you to watch as they die."

Both Snow's face and Emma's had paled to resemble a sheet by the time Regina had finished speaking and hurriedly left the Dark Palace, leaving a fuming Regina behind, a crying baby, and a wolf desperately trying to sooth both Queen and Prince

* * *

"Regina" Red started when she had finally managed to get Henry to sleep that night after a long and exhausting day of trying to calm him when he felt his mother's anger, "They will not touch him. We have guards at his doors and archers facing his windows at all times. You've warded his room so only you and I can enter without dying a horrible death."

"How dare she?" Regina fumed, pacing the length of her rooms before turning back to Red, "How dare she touch our son? I will kill everyone she fucking loves for laying her filthy hands on our son."

"Don't start a war over this" Red warned

"I'm not that daft" Regina snorted while pacing, "But if she thinks to touch our son again, I will not hesitate to send my full army to her doorstep"

"Calm down" Red tried to soothe

"Do NOT tell me to calm down" The Queen snarled, turning wide and purple eyes on Red, "She touched him"

"Re-"  
"No. Do not." The Queen fumed and angrily stormed up to Red so they were nose-to-nose, "They mean to take him from us"  
"Come back to me" Red whispered, "Come back"

"Don't" The Queen yelled

"Come home, Regina, come back to me" Red whispered, wrapping her arms around the Queens waist and pressed a soft kiss to her cheek, "Come back"

Purple eyes went back to obsidian and dark red lips pressed against soft pinks ones desperately

**AN: It's not a real Once story without Henry. R&amp;R and follow me on purtoujoursblog .tumblr .com**


	4. Chapter 4

Hungry lips attached to a pale neck and heated moans filled the air, hands grasped at clothes trying desperately too pull them off. A loud rip was heard as Regina tore the front of Red's dress and was shortly followed by a sharp cry that snapped the women out of their lust filled stupor and they stood staring at each other with red faces, swollen lips and flushed chests until the cry sounded again and Regina rushed off to find the little boy that the noise was coming from

"Red, I'm so sor-" Regina started to apologize when she settled the boy

"Don't. Don't say you're sorry because if you're sorry it didn't mean anything and it needs to mean something" Red interrupted, looking at Regina with nervous eyes, "Please tell me it meant something"

"I'm not sure if it would be wise" Regina admitted, eyes on the ground

"Why would it not be wise?"

"Because I'm so dark and you're so light and I'm scared you would lose yourself if you were to be with me. I couldn't let that happen and I won't" Regina said

"There would be no darkness without light and there would be no light without darkness" Red spoke softly, brushing her hand against Regina's cheek, "I'm not sure if I would still be me if it meant living without you"

"It didn't mean anything," Regina whispered, leaning away from Red's touch, "It meant nothing. Why would I, the Queen of the Dark Kingdom, the most powerful magic castor this realm would ever see, be with a pathetic wolf that can't even out run half drunk men? You were a means to an end. What better way to break Snow Whites heart than to seduce her best friend?" Regina sneered, "You're not worthy to touch me like you wish."

"You-You don't mean that" Red stuttered, tears falling down her cheeks "You don't"

"Don't I?" Regina smirked, "You've heard story's about me, Red, why would I be any different for a half breed of low pedigree? No, I only saved you so you would betray Snow and give me all her secrets."

"Stop it" Red whispered

"Now leave my Kingdom with your tail between your legs before I find more interesting things to do with you that would fill the air with rather painful screams and pleads for mercy"

* * *

"You shouldn't have done that, dearie," A high-pitched voice said making Regina jump and throw a fireball at the wall where the voice had came from

"Rumple" Regina sighed, seeing the imp, "Not today. Please, just not now"

"You really shouldn't have done that," The imp said, ignoring Regina

"And why not?"

"Follow the light, for you can get lost in darkness" The imp smiled before disappearing in a plume of red smoke, "Though I'm sure you'll find her in a day or two when we get lost in the Darkness. Though, it won't really be her and you won't really be you"  
"What are you going on about now, Imp?" Regina sighed, ignoring most of his talk for that of a mad man  
"You shall see"

* * *

Regina woke with a groan and stretch to a deadly silent house and the feeling of forgetfulness she had everyday and set about starting to get ready before she walked to the diner before work

"Good morning Miss. Lucas" Regina spoke evenly to beautiful waitress  
"Morning, Mayor Mills, your usual?" Ruby asked, looking at the mayor with a salacious smile

"Please. I think I'll take it in my usual booth this morning" Regina replied, trying her hardest not to gaze at the young women's backside as she walked away, "Miss. Lucas?" Regina called before she could stop herself

"Yes, Mayor Mills?" Ruby asked

"Why don't… Why don't you join me? My treat, of course?" Regina offered

"I don't know if my granny…" Ruby started before shrugging, "You're the Mayor, she can tell you off for it"

Ruby came to Regina's table ten minutes later carrying a tray with two plates and two drinks

"What?" Ruby asked when she seen Regina eyeing her meal, "We can't all live off of rabbit food like you, Mayor Mills"  
"I didn't say anything" Regina said with a small smile

"No, but you were thinking it" Ruby said

"I just don't know how you can eat that and stay as fit as you do" Regina said and her eyes widened when she realised what she said

"I have a high metabolism, granny says I eat like a wolf. Oh and thank you for noticing" Ruby said with a wink

"You are rather wolfish" Regina said, letting her eyes trail down the waitress face and neck before flicking back up to her face, "I have to take my leave now, the job of a mayor is never over" with a split second decision Regina leaned across the table and gently pressed her lips against Ruby's cheeks

* * *

Ruby was laying in the middle of an enormous bed in the middle of a room that was bigger than the entire Granny's B&amp;B with a sleeping baby on her chest while she watched as Regina paced around the room

"Don't worry about Snow, Regina, her army isn't big enough to even make a dent in your defences. She wouldn't be stupid enough to try" Ruby reassured her, "Now, I think your son wants his mummy's cuddles"

"What if they try to take him, Red?" Regina whispered as Ruby gave the small bundle to her

"They won't. They couldn't take him, not even if they managed to flatten the realm for him" Ruby said, running her hands through Regina's long hair, "We'll protect him"

Ruby kept running her hands through the long, black hair until eyelids finally fluttered closed and Regina's breathing finally evened out

"I'll protect you and him both with my life" Ruby whispered, pressing her lips to an olive forehead

"That was weird" Ruby muttered to herself, coming out of the day dream

"Ruby" Granny's voice yelled from the kitchen, "Get your lazy backside up and serve, girl"

**AN: It's short because I wanted to know if you guys wanted them to be in Storybrooke or keep it in FTL? I have a plot line set for both and I can't decide which I like better so it's all up to you.**


	5. Chapter 5

"I heard you had breakfast with the Mayor" Graham said casually from his spot next to Ruby

"You heard correct"

"Why?"

"She asked me to and I never turn down free food. It was nice, Regina is a really nice person" Ruby said

"So she paid as well?" Graham asked

"That's what I just said, isn't it?"  
"And she kissed you. Sounds an awful lot like a date to me"

"You're going to start this again? First, she kissed my cheek big whoop. Second, you need to start trusting me, we've been together for as long as I can remember and if I haven't cheated on you in the past I'm not going to do it now" Ruby sighed

"I don't want you speaking with her anymore" Graham said with authority in his tone

"I don't want you to flirt with that Emma girl in front of me whenever she comes into the diner, but what are we going to do?" Ruby shot back

"If you speak to her again I'll-"  
"You'll what?" Ruby mocked before letting out a pain filled cry and held her hand to her cheek

"That's what. You will not speak to our darling mayor, you will not look at her. You'll act as though she doesn't exist if you know what's good for you" Graham sneered before aiming another punch at Ruby, "So you don't forget"

"What happened to you, girl?" Granny asked and hurried to her granddaughters side when she entered the diner

"Nothing, Granny, I just had a bit of an accident" Ruby tried to smile it off but it turned out more of grimace, "I'm fine"

"If you're sure" Granny spoke hesitantly, "Madam Mayor just got here, and you best hurry with her order it seems like she's in a bad mood today"

"Good morning, Madam Mayor" Ruby spoke politely as she placed the salad on the table

"Thank you Ru- What happened to you?" Regina asked as soon as she looked up

"Oh, I just had a little clumsy moment" Ruby brushed it off, "Is there anything else I can get you today?"  
"No thank you, but would you like to join me?"  
"I'm sorry Madam Mayor I can't today. Perhaps another day" Ruby said with a polite smile before walking back to the counter

"Miss. Lucas, Ruby wait" Regina called after her, "I was wondering if you wanted to see a film with me one night? The Cinemas are about to get new movies," Regina asked hopefully

"I… N… Okay, that would be perfect" Ruby tried to say no but the look in Regina's eyes made it impossible "How about this Friday and you can pick me up at seven?"  
"Sounds perfect" Regina looked around to make sure no one was paying attention to them before pressing her lips against Ruby's blushing cheek and lingered a second longer than normal before hurrying out the door

"The Mayor is an awfully nice girl" Granny commented absently, "You could do worse, or should I say you are doing worse."  
"What's that suppose to mean?" Ruby asked

"Nothing, nothing at all"

Friday came quicker than Regina was suspecting and before she knew it she was standing in the middle of her bedroom surrounded by clothes that she hadn't deemed suitable to wear. She had been trying clothes on for the last hour trying to find the perfect outfit before she decided on a tight, knee length red dress with elbow length sleeves and a slim black belt around her waist and tall heels. She looked at the clock and let out a silent curse seeing that it was half past six and she hadn't even started on her make up or hair. Twenty minutes later seen Regina Mills, person of composure and control, hurrying out the house while rifling through her bag trying to find her keys before she smacked into a solid object that sent her crashing to the ground

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry" A familiar voice said, "I didn't see you and I wasn't paying attention, I'm so sorry"

"What are you doing here, Ruby?" Regina asked, trying to get up before stopping in her tracks when she seen the state Ruby was in

"I didn't know who else to go to. I'm sorry, I should have stayed home and cancelled you don't need to see me like this" Ruby said with a watery grin and turned away

"No, no, come back. Let's get you cleaned up and in… Cleaner clothes" Regina said, resting her hand on Ruby's lower back and guiding her inside

Regina sent Ruby off to have a shower while she had gathered her medicine kit and some comfortable clothes for Ruby to wear, which she left in the bathroom and waited patiently for the girl to come back out

"What happened to you? Don't say that you fell because I know you've been lying about that, there isn't anyone in this town more graceful than you" Regina said gently while rubbing the cut on Ruby's lip with a cleansing pad

"I can't tell you" Ruby whispered, "I'm sorry"

"Stop apologizing, none of this is your fault." Regina said before packing all of the medicine kit away, "Anyway, we can just watch a movie here. Are you hungry, I'd be more than happy to make you something to eat"

"I'm fine, thank-you"

"Alright. Which movie would you like to watch? I have quite a few" Regina spoke as she led Ruby to the lounge room

"You have Disney movies?" Ruby asked with a teasing tone

"I figured I'd have kids by now so I wanted to be prepared" Regina shrugged

"You want kids?"  
"I want one son. Henry." Regina smiled, "Now pick out a movie"  
"How about this one?" Ruby asked while putting the disk into the DVD player

"Beauty and the Beast?"

"You can be the beauty," Ruby said, leaning into Regina's side

"I've always seen myself more as the Evil Queen" Regina responded

"You could never be evil. You try to act scary around the town but deep down you're like a fluffy little bunny" Ruby said with a laugh

"I'll have you know that people start shaking in their boots when I glare at them" Regina sniffed

"You're a fluffy little bunny," Ruby said, smiling at Regina who smiled back

"What are you then?"  
"I'm a wolf"

"A wolf? Where'd you get that from?" Regina asked

"Not sure, I'm just a wolf" Ruby responded

"You're not a wolf just yet, you're a pup"

"Regina, you awake?" Ruby mumbled, her face pressed against Regina's chest

"Mm" Regina hummed, tightening her arms around Ruby

"We fell asleep"  
"We did"

"It's morning"  
"It is"  
"Last night was really fun"  
"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Regina yawned, "Can we sleep more though? I'm still tired"

"Sounds good" Ruby mumbled, pressing her face against Regina's neck and smiled when she heard soft snoring

An hour later Regina managed to crack her eyes open and smiled at the weight pressing against her

"Wake up, pup" Regina whispered, gently pushing Ruby

"Mm, what?" Ruby grumbled

"Let me up and I'll make breakfast for us both"  
"Okay" Regina had never seen anyone move as fast as Ruby had jumping off of her

"Bit hungry are you, pup?" Regina laughed, "What do you want?"

"Bacon, eggs and sausages?" Ruby asked excitedly

"Okay" Regina set about gathering all of the ingredients while Ruby sat at the bar and watched her

"Who taught you to cook so well?" Ruby asked once she had swallowed her last mouthful

"My… Father, I think" Regina said with a frown, "It seems so long ago I can hardly remember"

"He must have been an amazing cook, that was delicious" Ruby complemented

"Thank you" Regina smiled, "Can you tell me what happened to you now? I mean not right at this second because I want to change all gauzes first and put some cream on the bruises, but after that"

"I… I guess" Ruby said, "Promise not to get angry?"  
"Promise" Regina said, holding her hand out for Ruby to take and led her to the bathroom

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Ruby questioned while Regina checked her over

"Truthfully? I've always liked beautiful things and you're perhaps the most beautiful girl I've ever known and that's all it was at first. But, then I got to know you a little bit and I found that you made me feel things that I didn't know were possible" Regina admitted, dabbing Ruby's lip and mouth sorry when she seen Ruby's wince

"What feelings?" Ruby asked

"Happiness" Regina said looking into Ruby's eyes, "I've shared, it's your turn now"  
"You know I have a relationship with Graham?" Ruby started and stopped at Regina's surprised look

"I hadn't actually, one would never tell he had a relationship by the amount of girls he brags about taking home" Regina said without thinking, "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't think"  
"No it's alright, I didn't know about that" Ruby said, looking at the ground, "Anyway, I've been with him for as long as I can remember and for that long he's always been very jealous. I thought it was sweet at first and for a long time nothing came from it but then we started talking and he got even more jealous and I guess he's an angry person when he's jealous"  
"Wait… He did this to you?" Regina gasped and pulled the girl in for a hug when she nodded, "I'll make him regret the day he even thought about hurting you"

"No, he mustn't know I told you" Ruby said with panic in her voice, "He mustn't know we still speak"  
"Ruby…" Regina started

"No, please Regina. I really like you and I don't want him to try and hurt you too"

"He wouldn't be able to even if he tried" Regina objected

"Please"

"I-Okay" Regina conceded when she looked into Ruby's eyes, "You like me?"  
"Well… Yeah, I mean look at you. You're perfect" Ruby blushed, "I've always had a bit of a crush on you, if I'm honest"  
"Yeah?"  
"You like me too" Ruby defended herself, "Don't think I haven't noticed you leering at my backside whenever I serve you"

"Not denying it," Regina said with a grin, "Not that we can do anything about it"  
"Not yet. I don't want to be with Graham anymore, as soon as I figure out a safe way to leave him you'll be the first to know" Ruby promised

"Can I have a kiss to last me until then?" Regina asked shyly and blushed when she felt full, soft lips press against hers before gasping

"_**Come with me" Regina heard Ruby's voice say and felt herself following the oddly dressed brunette through a massive castle with twisting turns and sharp corners**_

"_**Where are we going, Red?" She heard herself asked, wondering why she had called Ruby Red**_

"_**You'll see, my queen" Red said with a large smile, "Just be a bit more patient"**_

"_**Here we are" Ruby said, gesturing to a beautiful garden, "I had the mages conjure this place for us, only you, Henry and I can get in here."  
"It's beautiful" Regina whispered, looking around the garden "Why did you do this?"  
"Because I wanted our first time to be perfect" Red replied, turning to face Regina**_

"_**Our first time doing what?" Regina asked**_

"_**This" Ruby replied before gathering Regina in strong arms and gently pressing their lips together in a small kiss that made the night burst alive with colours**_

"_**I've wanted to do that for a long while" Red murmured, pressing their foreheads together**_

"That was weird" Ruby and Regina said at the same time before looking at each other

"What was?" They asked at the same time

"I had a weird… Day dream, I suppose," Regina answered, "What would you like to do for the remainder of the day?"  
"Want to go for a hike? I know this beautiful place about 10 miles east of the town through the forest that I think you would enjoy"

**AN: I'm going to have small portions of their life in FTL featured every time they get emotionally closer with one another so you guys can see what happened before the curse was cast, just to clear up: About six months had passed before the done the do and the curse had been cast so that would leave six months of memories and Henry at about eight or nine months old**


	6. Chapter 6

"Mother superior, how may I help you today?" Regina asked politely when the nun entered her office

"I need you to organize a taxi to Boston as soon as possible" The nun said curtly

"And why would I need to do that instead of you? Forgive me if I'm wrong but surely you know how to use a telephone?" Regina snipped

"It's for a little boy. A nine-month-old baby, we simply do not have it in our budget to care for him anymore so we need to send him for an orphanage. I thought you would be the best to organize a safe travel" Mother superior spoke as if she were simply getting rid of an unwanted present

"You want me to send a baby on his own to Boston?" Regina asked with barely concealed rage, "I will do no such thing"  
"We can not care for the boy any longer" The nun objected

"I'll adopt him, then" Regina said with thinking about it

"You'll what?"

"I'll… I'll adopt him. I'll have the paperwork ready as soon as possible." Regina said, not allowing herself time to back out of it, "Now get out of my office before I feel the need to get rid of the Storybrooke Church all together"

"Ella, tell Miss. Lucas from Granny's Diner that her appointment has been moved up to now" Regina said through the buzzer

"Yes, Madam Mayor"

* * *

"What's wrong?" Ruby asked once she entered the Mayor's office to see a distraught Regina pacing back and forth

"I may or may not have said I was going to adopt a small child" Regina panicked

"I'm sorry, what?"  
"The blasted head nun told me that I needed to arrange a taxi to Boston for a baby because they couldn't afford it and she implied that he would go by himself, a small baby Ruby in a taxi by himself, so I said I would adopt him"

"I'm sure you'll be an excellent mother" Red tried to reassure the panicking women

"I'm a Mayor, that's a full time job. What if when he gets older I neglect him? Oh gods, what if he thinks I love my job more than him? What if he hates me?" Regina shot the questions off in one breath her voice getting higher with every word

"First we're going to need you to calm down," Ruby instructed, guiding Regina into her chair "Answer me this, do you truly want the boy?"

"Yes" Regina said without missing a beat

"Then none of that will happen" Ruby assured her, "When do you get him?"  
"Tonight" Regina whispered, "I demanded that she bring him to my office at five o'clock on the dot. What if I can't do this Ruby?"  
"You can" Ruby said, "I know you can"

Regina spent the remainder of the day trying to calm down and get some of her work done to no avail until four fifty five came and Ruby was once again in her office while Regina tried to smooth imaginary wrinkles out of her clothes

"Calm down" Ruby whispered as the office door opened

Mother superior didn't say a word as she handed the baby over to Regina and gave a small bag filled with clothes to Ruby and left the room

"He's beautiful," Regina whispered in awe at the baby, "My little prince"

"Have you decided on a name?" Ruby asked, moving to stand behind Regina

"Henry. Henry Mills, it has a nice ring to it, don't you think?" Regina asked, smiling at Henry

"It's perfect"

"Will you stay the night?" Regina asked sleepily from her spot on her bed with Henry asleep on her chest, "It's already so late. I don't like the thought of you walking home at this time by yourself"

"I'll be fine" Ruby whispered, careful not to wake Henry

"I want you to stay the night" Regina admitted, "What if I manage to mess up somehow?"  
"I'm sure you won't" Ruby laughed lightly

"But say that I do and I'm panicking too much to ring anyone for help and where would that leave little Henry and I? Please stay" Regina asked

"I don't know" Ruby said

"Please? I'm terrified, just tonight," Regina pleaded

"Okay" Ruby said with a small smile as she laid down, "I'll stay"

"Thank-you" Regina said with a face splitting smile as she moved over carefully and laid Henry in the middle of them "He's just perfect, isn't he?"

"Yes he is" Ruby murmured, gently stroking Henry's forehead

"You really think I can do this?" Regina asked, "You don't think that I made a mistake?"  
"I think you're going to be wonderful"

"You're wonderful" Regina whispered before leaning over and switching the light off, "Goodnight pup"  
"Goodnight, my queen"

* * *

Regina awoke to see Henry fast asleep on Ruby's chest while the brunette whispered to him, Regina continued watching with a smile before she was thrown into another day dream  
_**"I suppose… No, I couldn't. I'm not fit to be a mother." Regina said, lying back down with her head in Red's lap and the sleeping baby on her chest**_

"_**Yes you are. I can already feel the bond you have made with him" Red said, "My wolf can feel it. I've seen you with him for half an hour now and, forgive me if this is too bold, you'd be a damn idiot if you think you can't care for him"**_

"_**It's too dangerous" Regina protested**_

"_**You are, without a doubt, the most powerful women I have ever met. I am a werewolf and I'll be damned if I let this boy be hurt" **_

"_**You really think I can do this?" Regina asked in a small voice**_

"_**Not alone. I think we can do this" Red said, pressing a kiss to Regina's forehead, "What will you name him?"  
"Henry… Prince Henry of the Dark Kingdom" Regina said, testing the name out**_

"_**Long live Prince Henry" Red murmured, looking at the sleeping babe with a smile on her face, "Long live the Queen"**_

"I think mummy's lost in thought, Henry" Ruby whispered to boy who let out a squeal and reached for Regina

"You alright, Regina?" Ruby asked when Regina shook her head and smiled at the boy and took him in her arms

"Just another day dream" Regina said, lifting herself to her feet, "Nothing to worry about. I'm going to give this little prince a bath, if you wanted to help?"

"Of course" Ruby followed happily after mother and son

* * *

"What happened to you?" Regina hissed when Ruby showed up at her doorstep at two am the next morning, "Never mind, I already know. You know the routine"

"I am going to leave him," Ruby said after Regina had finished cleaning her up

"I'm scared for you, Ruby" Regina whispered, "and I can't keep pretending that it doesn't kill me a little bit every time you show up at my doorstep looking worse than the time before"

"I know. Believe me, I know Regina; I can see it in your eyes. But what am I suppose to do?" Ruby asked

"Leave him right now. Be with me, I can protect you" Regina pleaded, holding onto both of Ruby's hands tightly

"That would put you in danger and maybe even Henry. I can't risk that," Ruby said with a defeated sigh

"What if this continues until Henry's old enough to know what's happening?" Regina snapped, "He would think it's okay"  
"It won't, I promise you that I'm working on leaving him. I just can't right now, not yet" Ruby said with sincerity in her tone

"I can protect you" Regina repeated, "I own this town and everybody in it"  
"Graham's the only police officer we have, who are we suppose to tell?" Ruby scoffed

"I can fire him at any time I want to, the only reason I haven't is because you asked me not to" Regina snapped, "I could have had him thrown into jail by now, away from this town and away from you but you asked me not to"  
"You know why"

"I don't actually, no. If you would let me we could be together right now and living our lives happily" Regina spat, standing up and walking out of the bathroom and straight to Henry's nursery that Ruby had painted a week before

"I'm sorry" Ruby whispered, wrapping her arms around Regina from behind and planted small kisses on Regina's neck

"Leave him" Regina whispered back, "Leave him and move in with me"

"Okay"

"Okay?"  
"I'll do it. He comes by the diner every afternoon when it's most busy to make sure I'm not talking to anyone, I'll do it then and he can do nothing" Ruby whispered, "Half of my stuff is already here so that won't be a problem"  
"Really?" Regina asked, her eyes alight with hope when she turned to face Ruby

"Anything for you."

**AN: R&amp;R **


	7. Chapter 7

Regina had had Henry for an entire year and a half now and the little boy was slowly but surely turning into a gorgeous, bright and polite young man under the careful watch of Regina. She had started to take the weekends off to spend with her precious little Prince and she had never thought she made a decision as good as that one when one day when she was feeding him breakfast that he said his first word, mummy. The year wasn't all good though because as Henry was getting older and older, understanding things he shouldn't be able to at age two he started asking questions about why 'Aunty Ruby' would come over every other weekend hurt and Regina simply didn't have a explanation for it

"Ruby, I understand why you think you can't leave Graham, truly I do. But do you know what Henry asked me last night? He asked when Aunty Ruby comes over, can he help me make her better." Regina said after another long argument with Ruby, "My three year old son knows that you're going to show up at our doorstep sooner or later and he wants to help you. He's three, Ruby, three. I can't have him exposed to that anymore. I won't"

"What are you saying?" Ruby asked, her voice cracking slightly

"I'm saying that as much as I want to help and protect you even though you won't let me, I have to protect my son first," Regina said with a tear escaping from her eye

"Please, I'll end it soon, I promise" Ruby pleaded

"What do you want me to do, Ruby?" Regina snapped, "Every time you come home after seeing Graham you look worse than the time before. Every time you see me after you see him I can almost feel my heart break a little bit more. Do you know what its like to see the women that you love, that you want more than anything to spend the rest of your life with being hurt the way he hurts you? God damn it Ruby, I love you and it's killing me. I don't want my son to think that hey, it's all right to hurt girls because someone will be there to clean them up anyway. I don't want him to think that when you love someone you should just clean him or her up after someone hurts him or her."

"Mummy?" A sleepy little voice asked from the doorway

"Oh baby, did I wake you? I'm so sorry" Regina said and rushed over to Henry's side

"Why are you crying?" Henry asked, wiping the tears off of her cheek, "Did aunty Ruby leave again?"

"No baby, Aunty Ruby's still here"

"Oh. Is she still hurt?"  
"A little bit, but she'll be okay" Regina tried to smile

"Are you going to cry more when she leaves?"

"Go back up to bed baby, I'll make your favourite in the morning. I love you" Regina whispered with a kiss pressed against Henry's forehead

"I love you too, mummy. Love you too, aunty Ruby" Henry yawned and made his way back to his room while Regina collapsed with her face in her hands on the couch

"I can't do this anymore, Rubes" Regina whispered

"I just need a little bit longer" Ruby replied, sitting next to Regina and gently wrapped her arm around her

"No. I can't do this anymore because it will kill me. You need to decide what you really want Miss Lucas and until you do, please don't come here anymore. You can still see Henry because I know you love him but I don't want to see you until you decide" Regina said, straightening herself up as much as she could while tears still leaked from her eyes

"Regina-" Ruby started, tears starting to form in her own eyes

"I think it would be best if you leave" Regina interrupted, "You can show yourself out"

Ruby's heart broke when she seen how badly Regina's shoulders were shaking as she walked up the stairs and wanted nothing more to follow her up and promise that everything will okay, that everything will work out

* * *

"Oh, hey Granny" Ruby said, trying to discreetly wipe her face when Granny entered her room

"I don't know what's happened between you and Madam Mayor, girl, but I know you best fix whatever it is or you're going to be miserable the rest of your life" Granny said, "That being said, I don't want you to come into work until you're feeling okay again"

"I don't-I don't know what you're talking about Granny" Ruby tried to feign confusion

"Anyone with half a brain can see that you love her and she loves you" Granny said before leaving Ruby to her thoughts

* * *

Months had passed with little contact from Regina, in fact, the only time Ruby had seen the dark beauty was when she was dropping Henry off for a visit and most recently, to invite her to Henry's fourth birthday party

"He begged me to ask you to come" Regina explained, standing awkwardly in front of Ruby's door, "It's a costume party, as per his request"

"I'll be there" Ruby promised, "He's been dropping hints about wanting a bow and arrow. Obviously, I wouldn't get him a real one just one of those plastic sets where the arrows stick to the target. Would that be okay?"  
"I'm afraid I've already purchased one for him, but he is also rather interested in swords. I know for a fact Mr Gold has a wide range of child friendly ones, if that helps" Regina suggested

"Thank you" Ruby said sincerely before they lapsed into awkward silence

"I've said all I need to and I hope to see you at Henry's party" Regina said with a slight head bow

* * *

A week later had seen the entire population of Storybrooke in Regina's backyard, dressed in weird and wonderful outfits with parents playing with children dressed as little princes or princesses

"Mummy, mummy" Henry screeched to a halt in front of her, dressed in a near life-like clothes of a real Prince

"What is it, baby?" Regina asked

"Aunt Ruby's here" He said with a face splitting smile and dragged her over to their gate

"It's Henry's birthday today, my prince, have you seen him?" Ruby asked with a low bow

"Aunt Ruby" Henry giggled, "It's me, Henry"  
"Oh Henry, I'm sorry I couldn't recognise you, I thought you were a real prince" Ruby said with an exaggerated gasp

"But I am, I'm mummy's little Prince, aren't I mummy?" Henry smiled up at Regina

"That you are, now I believe that I hear a princess crying for help. Won't you go and rescue her?" At that, Henry was off running with a war cry

"I'm glad you could make it" Regina said politely, looking Ruby up and down "Little Red riding hood. I thought you were a wolf?"

"Nah, I'm just a pup remember? I always thought Little Red to be the big bad wolf anyway" Ruby said with a shrug, "But it's a pleasure to meet you, my Queen"

"Evil Queen" Regina said with a smile before shaking her head, "I suppose it wouldn't do for us to leave the guests to themselves, I wouldn't be a very good hostess"

"Regina, wait" Ruby called after her and smiled when the dark beauty turned around "I ended it with Graham last night"

"You what?" Regina asked, walking closer to Ruby until they were a foot apart

"I'm done with him. I told him that if he ever tried to lay a hand on me again it would be the last time his hands would work. He's currently in the hospital with two shattered hands" Ruby grinned, taking a shy step closer to Regina, "I've been stupid. I let fear of a man push me away from my happiness and my dreams because that's what you are, Regina, you're the reason for every smile that comes to my face and you fill my mind even when I'm asleep. I love you"  
"I love you too" Regina whispered and pressed her lips against Ruby's and sighed at the feeling of home

* * *

"_My Queen" Red choked out as a hand tightened around her throat, "Come back to me, come back"_

"_I wonder how little Snow would react if I sent her her best friends fur as a gift?" The Queen mused to herself_

"_Come back to me" Red whispered, slowly raising her hand up the Queens face and stroking her cheek and forcing eye contact and slowly, she seen the purple fade into the obsidian that she had liked and the Queen shook her head_

"_Red" She gasped "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I thought I put a protective shield around this area"_

"_I know this is about me. I'm going to stay with you, if you would let me" Red said with steel in her eyes_

"_Are you sure?" Regina asked gently, looking at the tall beauty_

"_I am. In the small amount of time I've been here you've shown me more kindness and freedom than I could ever hope to have back with Snow. You forbid the hunting of my kind while she encourages it, you let me walk around freely during wolfs time while she has me locked away in the dungeons and I must wear my cloak all month instead of just during wolfs time. She constantly brings up past mistakes and painful memories and I have a feeling you wouldn't. You're my Queen now and no one could take me away from your side" Red spoke with conviction in her voice and an emotion that Regina couldn't place in her eyes_

"_Very well" Regina said and waved a hand over herself making purple smoke cover her head to toe before she appeared in a red velvet cape, black leather riding breeches and heels tall enough to make her taller than Red "Let us meet them"_

* * *

_**Hungry lips attached to a pale neck and heated moans filled the air, hands grasped at clothes trying desperately too pull them off. A loud rip was heard as Regina tore the front of Red's dress and was shortly followed by a sharp cry that snapped the women out of their lust filled stupor and they stood staring at each other with red faces, swollen lips and flushed chests until the cry sounded again and Regina rushed off to find the little boy that the noise was coming from**_

"_**Red, I'm so sor-" Regina started to apologize when she settled the boy**_

"_**Don't. Don't say you're sorry because if you're sorry it didn't mean anything and it needs to mean something" Red interrupted, looking at Regina with nervous eyes, "Please tell me it meant something"**_

"_**I'm not sure if it would be wise" Regina admitted, eyes on the ground**_

"_**Why would it not be wise?"**_

"_**Because I'm so dark and you're so light and I'm scared you would lose yourself if you were to be with me. I couldn't let that happen and I won't" Regina said**_

"_**There would be no darkness without light and there would be no light without darkness" Red spoke softly, brushing her hand against Regina's cheek, "I'm not sure if I would still be me if it meant living without you" **_

"_**Calm down" Red tried to soothe **_

"_**Do NOT tell me to calm down," The Queen snarled, turning wide and purple eyes on Red, "She touched him"**_

"_**Re-"  
"No. Do not." The Queen fumed and angrily stormed up to Red so they were nose-to-nose, "They mean to take him from us"  
"Come back to me" Red whispered, "Come back"**_

"_**Don't" The Queen yelled**_

"_**Come home, Regina, come back to me" Red whispered, wrapping her arms around the Queens waist and pressed a soft kiss to her cheek, "Come back"**_

_**Purple eyes went back to obsidian and dark red lips pressed against soft pinks ones desperately**_

* * *

**After an hour of running in her fur Red could not resist the pulling at her chest anymore, it felt as though her very soul was tugging her in another direction and it took her through the twisting and turning forest until she came back to where she started and she could clearly see Regina sitting beneath the great apple tree and it was as though she had never seen the beautiful Queen before this moment in time and suddenly, her wolf wasn't hers anymore, her wolf was Regina's completely and fully. Red slowly walked up to Regina and with every step closer to the Queen her wolf wanted to howl in pleasure**

* * *

"Regina?" Red asked when they split apart

"Red?" Regina said, shaking her head trying to sort through all the memories filling it

"It's you" Red whispered, taking Regina's face between her hands and looking at her with a face splitting smile and tears in her eyes, "I've missed you so"

"I've missed you too wolf, more than you can know" Regina whispered, kissing Red gently before pulling away, "Lets go see our son"

Walking back into their back yard they were faced with confused faces, couples reuniting with tear soaked faces and sobbing children in arms of crying parents

"Henry, come here" Regina called out softly and smiled when the boy came running at her

"What's going on mummy?" Henry asked when Regina bent down and hugged him like she had never hugged him before

"Red's going to take you inside right now, okay baby, and then we'll explain everything to you. I love you" Regina whispered before she handed him over to Red who immediately took him inside and locked all the doors

"People of the Enchanted Forest" Regina spoke confidently, gaining everyone's attention, "I understand that we're all very confused and upset right now but please, go to your homes with your family and we will hold a council tomorrow afternoon to figure out what has happened and to find anyone missing."  
Before waiting to see if anyone had listened to her, she unlocked the back door and went inside to find her own family again

* * *

"I got you this book as a second present, something about it drew me to it." Regina said, passing Henry a book titled Once Upon a Time, "I want you to read it and we'll talk in the morning, okay?"  
"Okay mummy" Henry said, sensing that this was not a time to argue with his mother, "I love you"  
"I love you too little Prince" Regina said, kissing his brow before sending him off to his room

* * *

"I've missed you" Red whispered against Regina's lips when she was sure the door was firmly closed

"I missed you too" Regina replied breathlessly when Red's lips roamed her neck and Regina's fingers tangled in Red's hair

"I love you" Red said against Regina's neck and bit down harshly causing Regina to cry out in pain and pleasure, "I missed your lips" Red pressed against Regina's lips, "I missed your neck" another bite to her neck made Regina tighten her hold on Red's hair, "I missed your body" Red growled, ripping the front of Regina's dress open

"Are you going to keep speaking or are you going to show me how much you missed me, wolf?" Regina asked breathlessly

"I'd rather show you, my queen" Red said with a slight growl to her voice and wolfish grin on her face before she bent her head to ravish Regina's throat

"Red" Regina moaned, "Please"  
"Please what, my queen?"

"Make love to me" Regina pleaded and opened her mouth to speak again but instead cut herself off with a silent scream when Red plunged two fingers into her and red lips attached to a dusky nipple. Red set a slow pace while Regina clung to her and tried to keep herself quiet, lest Henry hear

"Red" Regina moaned, "Harder" and taking that as consent, Red positioned herself so she could set a punishing pace that had her entire arm screaming out in pain but when Regina dug her nails into Red's scalp and moaned her name with wanton, she knew that the night was going to be long and pleasure filed and she didn't give a damn about how sore she would be in the morning. When Red felt Regina's walls start to tighten around her fingers, she plunged her fingers deeper and harder while biting Regina's neck just short of being hard enough to break the skin and shuddered when she heard Regina's release

"You're so beautiful," Red whispered, brushing hair away from Regina's sweaty forehead

"Gods, I've missed you Red" Regina whispered, slowly undressing Red and sighed happily when she felt bare skin press against her own

**AN: Italic's is what Regina was remembering, bold and italics is what they were both remembering and just bold is what Red was remembering. Truth be told, I was getting impatient with the amount of time it would take to the curse-breaking if I continued at the pace I had been so I decided to speed the process up a bit. Follow me on purtoujoursblog. tumblr to send prompts, what you want to see in this/any other fics, updates, etc. R&amp;R**


	8. Chapter 8

"Good morning little prince" Regina mumbled, her eyes still closed when she felt a small body jump on hers

"You're really a queen mummy?" Henry squealed excitedly

"Yes, and you're really a little prince" Regina said with a soft grin, cracking her eyes open

"Aunty Ruby's a wolf?" He asked, looking over at the still sleeping women

"We'll talk about that over breakfast. Why don't you wake her up while I get started on breakfast?" Regina ordered more than asked, kissing Henry's forehead and grabbing a robe before leaving the room

"Boo" Henry yelled and giggled when Regina jumped

"You mustn't scare old ladies like that, Henry" Regina laughed and picked him up before kissing Red's cheek, "I thought the big bad wolf gobbled you all up"  
"Aunt Ruby's grumpy in the mornings" Henry pouted

"Is she now? Well, grumpy people don't get breakfast in this house unless they cheer up, isn't that right Henry?" Henry nodded

"I'm sure our Queen could find a way to cheer me up" Red smirked wolfishly

"Hush you," Regina said with a broad grin before setting Henry down at the table and served all the plates

"How strange it is to see the most powerful ruler in all the land cooking for herself" Red mused, taking a bite of her omelette with a small groan, "You are better than even our chef, my love"

"Aunty Ruby, are you a wolf?" Henry asked as soon as he had taken his last bite

"I am" Red said, "Only for a week a month though"

"Can I be a wolf?" Henry asked excitedly

"No" Regina butted in, "You're much too young. Perhaps when you're older we'll talk about this again. But while we're here now, we have something else we need to talk to you about, Henry"  
"Am I in trouble?" Came his immediate response

"No, why would you think that? Should you be?" Regina asked with a raised brow

"Nope" Henry said, popping the p with an innocent smile

"Well, you know how you call Red Aunty Ruby?" Regina asked and continued when Henry nodded, "Back in our world before whatever happened, happened, she was your mother"  
"But you're my mummy" Henry said with a confused look on his face

"We both are. I love Red very much and we didn't end up here, she would be your mama"

"So I can have two mummy's?"

"If you want me to be your mama" Red said softly, afraid of Henry's answer

"You won't leave anymore?" Henry asked

"Never again" Red promised

"Can I see your wolf?"  
"When it's wolf time"  
"Can I have desert fore dinner tonight?"

"I guess so"  
"You can be my mama" Henry said with a grin while Regina shook her head with a laugh

"Henry, your mama and I have some business to attend to today. Would it be okay with you if we dropped you off at Granny's for the day? I'm sure she'll be very excited to see her grandson" Regina said while collecting all the plates and putting them in the dishwasher

"Okay" Henry said running back up the stairs

"What business do we have today, my queen?" Red asked, wrapping her arms around Regina's waist

"Find out who brought us here and why" Regina said, leaning up and kissing Red, "Find a way to bring magic back so we can go home"

"Are you sure it's wise? To bring magic back?" Red asked

"Why wouldn't it be?"  
"Evil Queen" Was all Red said after looking at the stairs to make sure Henry wasn't coming down

"You're here to help me, my love" Regina responded

"I'm ready mummy," Henry yelled, running down the stairs

* * *

"It's about time you came to see me, girl" Granny grumbled and pulled Red into a tight hug

"I missed you too, Granny" Red smiled and hugged the elderly women back, "I have a couple people I want to introduce you to. Granny, this is my son, Henry" she put her hand on Henry's small shoulder and gently dragged him forward

"You had a son and didn't tell me?" Granny glared at Red before bending down to inspect Henry

"Hi Henry, I'm your Granny" she said with a sincere smile

"It happened not long before we came here" Red explained, "and this is my…" Red trailed off wondering what to call Regina "This is Regina, Henry's other mum"

"You look awfully familiar" Granny said, trying to place Regina's face

"Most know me as Queen Regina of the Dark Kingdom" Regina said and held her hand out, "It's my sincerest pleasure to finally meet the women who raised my love. You have done a wonderful job, Mrs Lucas"

"You're a lot prettier than I thought you would be" Granny sniffed before turning back to Red

"We were wondering if you could keep an eye on Henry while we sort some business out?" Red asked

"Of course, he and I will have a splendid time" Granny replied and all but shoved Red and Regina out of the diner

* * *

"She seems… Nice" Regina commented when they left the diner

"She wasn't your biggest fan back in the day but she respected your choice regarding the wolves. She has mixed feelings for you" Red replied and took Regina's hand in her own, "Where to first?"  
"Rumplestilskin" Regina replied and led Red to the imps store

"Go away dearie, you're not the only one who has found their love again" Rumplestilskin said, trying to brush Regina off

"I believe in this instance our interests will unite" Regina said, strolling around the store and smiled when she seen Red talking to Belle, "I know you didn't cast the curse because it wasn't your magical signature however, I do know that you're one of the few that could create a curse like this for reasons I'm not sure I care about. Although, your curse had a rather major flaw, we have no magic"

"and what are you going to do about that, dearie?" Rumple spat you like it was a terrible curse

"I have something you don't" Regina said with a smirk, "Though, I can live quite happily without magic, and you on the other hand can not. What are you willing to give for my… Involvement?"

"I won't kill your love" Rumple sneered

"You wouldn't anyway. It looks like Belle is quite fond of her" Regina replied with a smile in Red's direction who caught her eye and smiled back

"I won't destroy your kingdom"

"You wouldn't in the first place. My lands are too rich with dark magic for you to even think about it and it only responds to their Queen"

"I won't kill your son" This got the attention of Red who immediately had Rumple grasped tightly around the throat as her eyes turned golden and a low snarl left her mouth

"You even think about our son again and I will find yours, peel his skin from his body and send it to you. Piece. By. Piece" Red snarled in a voice that wasn't human

"I wouldn't push her, dear" Regina said in a bored tone while inspecting her nails, "You know how wolves are, very protective of their cubs"

"He will not touch Henry. You have my word" Belle's sweet voice broke through the tension

"Let him go, darling" Regina whispered to Red and laid a hand on her fore arm

"When we go back home, and we will go home, you will be in service to the Dark Kingdom's rulers for eternity. If you break this deal than anyone you love shall die a most painful death, if you break this deal than you will be cursed to a life of isolation, if you break this deal, no matter who you have on your side, no matter what magic you use, the Dark Kingdom will crush you. Do we have a deal?" Regina asked pleasantly

"We do" Rumple spat, holding his hand out for Regina to shake

"So mote it" They spoke together


End file.
